


Introducing:The Blade!

by Dartpitdark



Category: Assassins’s Creed, DC Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartpitdark/pseuds/Dartpitdark
Summary: Jack Reyes has returned, after his premature death in a mission 3 years ago. Not as robin, but as the mysterious figure known as The Blade. How will his ever increasing family react to his return?





	Introducing:The Blade!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept I’ve been thinking about for some time now. A character that is a mix of assassins creed with the bat family. (Also my first fic, so don’t judge me too much.) Pls review!

Who is The Blade? 

Third Robin. Killed during a Mission. Ressurected by the mythical powers of the Apple of Eden, because of his memories. Someone needed them. But they made him into a weapon that would demolish everything in his path. By combining all of his ancestors’ skills, he became the hooded figure known as The Blade. Bearing twin hidden blades and swords, along with a replica of the robes Ezio Auditore wore, he is coming for those who are threatening his city and Templars alike. So, I think it’s safe to say to those people: watch out!

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad of an introduction, eh? Review!!!


End file.
